


433.2 Meters Tall

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Nate doesn’t like: heights. Things Nate does like: Jo Drouin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	433.2 Meters Tall

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=675510&cmpid=nhl-twt

Nate doesn’t like heights.

Like, really, he doesn’t like them. He can handle them if he has to — if the NHL want him to pose at the top of the Empire State Building, he can pose at the top of the Empire State Building. He’s just not going enjoy it one bit.

He wishes that all of the cameras and media and people weren’t here, that there wasn’t anyone looking; then he could hold on tight to Jo’s hand. He’d like the feeling of something keeping his feet steady, a tether to stop him from falling or flying off into the New York City skyline. If it was just him and Jo here, if they were alone then he could cling, which would be very nice.

But if they were alone, without Seth and Darnell and the attending media circus, then there wouldn’t be any reason for them to be so high up in the Empire State Building. If it weren’t for all the people around then he and Jo could be someplace sensible, like on the ground, or maybe in a hole in the ground. 

Actually, clinging to Jo in a hole in the ground doesn’t sound like the worst idea right now.

He’s excited for the draft, and for everything that comes after, but it’s gonna be different. After the next few days he isn’t going to do everything with Jo. Right now he can’t hold Jo’s hand to make him feel better about the heights, but pretty soon Jo won’t even be around to make clingy handholding a possibility to consider.

That’s gonna suck so much.

Nate doesn’t want to think about it. Fortunately there are distractions everywhere. He’s surrounded by people who want to ask him questions and take his picture. And if that isn’t enough to keep his mind busy he can just think about just how high up they are, how far away from the ground he is, and how terrible it would be to fall from here.

**Author's Note:**

> tiny fic is tiny. betaed by Stellarer. <3


End file.
